Total Drama Awesome
by TheWriterGirl09271998
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama All Stars VS. Newbies. 30 of your characters battle it out for 12 million! Who will win?
1. Confirmed Contestants!

Chris stood on the dock. "In the last season, two best friends battled it out for $20 million. The winner was Jason. His friend, Elizabeth became the runner-up. Now, there is a new season, called Total Drama Awesome, where your OC's are going to be competing for $12 million! Here is what you need to submit."

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Normal Wear:

Sleep Wear:

Swimwear:

Short Bio:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Is your character in a relationship?:

If yes, whom?:

Why did they want to join Total Drama Awesome?:

Eliminated First?:

Eliminated Before Merge?:

Became winner of Total Drama Awesome?:

Become runner-up of Total Drama Awesome?:

Audition Tape:

* * *

**Confirmed Campers**

**Girls**

**1. Cleo (The Female Vampire Manipulator) **

**2. Alexis (The Creative Foster Kid) **

**3. Briar Monroe (The Intelligent Sweetheart) **

**4. Kennedy Michaels (The Girl with the Long Hair) **

**5. Jenna Beverly Anderson (The Semi Sane Teen) **

**6. Allison Bekerman (The Female Musician) **

**7. Amanda Williams (The Sneaky and Cunning Girl) **

**8. Caterina "Cat" Bachentoni (The Italian Girl) **

**9. Raven Parker (The Silent Sarcastic) **

**10. Ruby Norman (The Goth Girl) **

**11. Brittany (The Surfer Girl) **

**12. Stephanie (The Party Girl) **

**13. Violetta (The Dancing Queen)**

**14. Abbey (The Cowgirl)**

**15. Ashlynn (The Graceful Ballerina)**

**Boys**

**1. Alexander (The Male Vampire Manipulator) **

**2. Liam (The Klutz) **

**3. Austin Lidster (The Cowboy who hates to lose)**

**4. Kellin Richmond (The Dancing King) **

**5. Carson (Funny Prankster) **

**6. Toby Rogers (The Slacker) **

**7. Kyle Angus (The Male Athlete)**

**8. Kalin "Psychman" Warman ( The Smart Nerd) **

**9. Gordon "Enderman" Ender (The Mysterious Minecrafitian) **

**10. Tobias "Toby" Zahank (The Juvi Punk) **

**11. David (The Surfer Boy) **

**12. Antonio (The Italian Boy) **

**13. Lucas (The Party Boy)**

**14. Micah (The Male Musician)**

**15. Frank (The Cool Guy)**

* * *

**APPS CLOSED!**


	2. Arrivals, Teams and the First Challenge!

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! Warning: This chapter contains slight swear in it.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock. "We have 30 competitors competing for $12 million! In the first season, Owen was the winner, and in season two, it was Duncan. Alejandro won Season three, Cameron in season four, Mike in season five, Shawn in season six, and in the seventh season, Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies, it was down to two best friends, the writer girl, Elizabeth, and the boy who is good at basketball and rapping, Jason. In the end, Jason won the $20 million, and chose to donate it to his school. The two friends had planned to donate the money to their school, no matter what, and they kept that promise. Now, the old cast will be making a few cameo appearances in the show. Now, let's get ready for the eight season of... Total. Drama. Awesome!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Theme Song Plays**

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kellin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Violetta is dancing with Kalin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival, Teams, and Challenges!

Chris smiled. "Welcome to Total Drama Awesome, viewers!" he exclaimed. "Okay, let us welcome our first contestant!" A boat comes up. There is a girl on it. She is wearing a blue jean skirt with a white blouse and a red belt. She has brown cowgirl boots and a cowgirl hat. "Abbey, welcome to Total Drama Awesome!" Chris exclaimed.

"Howdy, Chris! It's great to be here!" Abbey says as she walks off the boat. "Go stand over there," Chris says, pointing. Abbey picks up her luggage and goes to where Chris was pointing. "Next contestant! Welcome Austin!" Chris exclaimed. The boy wore a white muscle shirt tucked into his jeans with a belt on and cowboy boots. "Howdy, Chris, thanks for letting me be on the show!" he exclaimed. "Go stand next to Abbey," Chris says. Austin picks up his luggage, and stands next to Abbey. "I'm Austin, nice to meet you," Austin says. "Pleasure, I'm Abbey," Abbey responds. "Let's welcome Tobias!" Chris announced. He wore a black shirt with a skull in flames, and wears a dark vest with knives design in the back and two birds holding it. Has black jeans that are rip up and has black steel-toed converse. He has a black choker, and has a nose and tongue piercing. Has a butterfly knife and a lighter in his pocket. "Just in case," he says, putting it in his luggage. "Okay, let's welcome the graceful ballerina, Ashlynn!" Chris announced. A pretty girl, with long black hair, white skin and beautiful brown eyes. Her normal wear is a purple Lolita dress, Lolita socks, shoes, and necklace walked down the stairs of the boat. "Hello, Chris, thanks for having me on the show," the girl says, smiling. Chris nods. "Yeah, go stand next to the others," Chris said, clearly annoyed. Ashlynn nods, and picks up her luggage, struggling with it. Tobias runs up to her.

"Allow me to help you, my lady," Tobias says, with a smile on his face. Ashlynn giggles. "Why, thank you, good gentleman, how long have you been in prison for?" Ashlynn asks Tobias. "Five months, for holding a pocket-knife," Tobias replies. "That's silly, holding a pocket-knife?" Ashlynn gasps. Tobias nods. "Okay, our next contestants are Cleo, Alexander, Gordon, and Kellin," the following contestants come out, and Austin smiles at Cleo. Alexander growls. "Keep away from my girl, understand?" he snarls. "O-okay!" Austin says, terrified.

"Next are Stephanie, Brittany, Allison, Frank, Micah, David, Liam, Jenna, and Kennedy!" Chris announced, as the next nine contestants come out. "Kyle, Raven, Amanda, Violetta, Kalin, Ruby, Lucas, Briar, Alexis, Carson, and Toby, welcome!" Chris announced. The next few contestants come out of the boat. Then, the final boat arrives. "Let us welcome our Italian contestants, two to be in fact, Antonio and Caterina!" Chris announced. The two teens got off the boat. "Okay, now, to divide you into teams. You are now standing on a yellow mat. If I call your name, go stand on the black mat," Chris said. "Cleo, Amanda, Caterina, Raven, Ruby, Ashlynn, Violetta, Alexander, Lucas, Kellin, Kyle, Kalin, Gordon, Tobias and Antonio," Chris said, calling fifteen names. The fifteen teens who were called moved over to the black mat. "You guys are now officially known as: TEAM DARKNESS!" Chris announced. A white logo, with a black sky on it is shown on top of the fifteen selected contestants.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Darkness)**

**Violetta: "Team Darkness? I'm fine with that."**

**Static**

**Gordon: "This is awesome!" he says with his voice box. Then, a feeling comes over him, as he takes off his voice box. "YES! I CAN TALK WITHOUT MY VOICE BOX! WHOO HOO!"**

**Static**

**Tobias: "This is great! I'm on the team with the cutest dancer ever!"**

**Static**

**Ashlynn: "Did Tobias just call me cute? I'm cute!" **

**Static**

**End Confessional.**

* * *

"That means, the rest of you, Alexis, Briar, Kennedy, Jenna, Allison, Brittany, Liam, Carson, Toby, David, Austin, Abbey, Frank, Micah and Stephanie, you are now officially known as TEAM STARLIGHT SHIMMER!" A yellow logo with a shimmering star is shown on top of the remaining fifteen contestants.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

**Austin: "Even though I am on the opposing team as Cleo, I will still win her heart, no matter what!"**

**Static**

**Micah: "This gives me the perfect idea to write a song!"**

**Static**

**Allison: "Maybe, I can write a song as well, and sing a duet with that Micah boy!"**

**Static**

**Abbey: "Ye-haw! Go Team Starlight Shimmer!"**

**Static**

**End Confessional.**

* * *

"Okay, Campers, it's time for the first challenge!" Chris announced. "Follow me!" The two teams followed Chris. "Your challenge is to come up with a team cheer. The team with the best cheer will win. The losing team will head to elimination, where one of you will be going home. Don't worry, the eliminated player will have time to pack their stuff before leaving the competition," Chris said, smiling. "You have eight hours to think and practice a cheer. Ready... GO!" Chris shouted. The two teams separated from each other.

* * *

With Team Darkness...

Raven looks at her team. "Okay, so, why don't we start off with this: 'Who is creeping in the night? Team Darkness, that's who!'" she begins. Tobias nods. "That sounds like a good idea, does anyone have a notebook to write down our ideas?" he asks. Caterina takes out a notebook and a pen, and writes down the beginning. "Okay, any other ideas?" she asks. "What about this: 'Who is ready to scare you? Team Darkness is, that's who!'" Ashlynn says. Caterina writes down the next line of the cheer. "Okay, next?" Caterina asks her team. "Team Darkness is ready to pop out of the night to scare you when you least expect it!" Violetta says. Caterina writes it down. "Next?" Caterina asks, being a good team player. "You never know when Team Darkness is going to pop out," Gordon says. "YOU TALK?!" the entire team exclaims, shocked. "Surprise! I don't need my voice box anymore!" Gordon exclaims. Caterina, still in shock, writes down Gordon's idea. "Okay, what's next," Caterina asks. "Team Darkness is the best, we will win anything?" Antonio suggested. Caterina nodded. "Perfect! Let's start practicing!" she exclaims.

* * *

With Team Starlight Shimmer...

"Campers! You have only just two hours left to think and practice your cheer!" Chris announced over the megaphone. However, Team Starlight Shimmer were already practicing. "Starlight Shimmer, Starlight Shimmer! No matter what happens, we can do anything! Starlight Shimmer, Starlight Shimmer, we are the best, we can be put to the test! Gooooooooooooooooooooooo Team Starlight Shimmer!" Team Starlight Shimmer said, doing their cheer. "Campers, it's time to show me your cheers!" Chris announced. "Okay, it's time, good luck everyone," Brittany said to her team. The surfer girl believed that her team would win. "Don't blame me if we don't win, we just did our best," Brittany said.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

**Abbey: "I believe in Brittany. She seems to know what she's doin."**

**Static**

**David: "Brittany must know what she is doing. I trust her."**

**Static**

**Liam: "I like Brittany, she seems like a good girl."**

**Static**

**Briar: "I've seen Brittany surf, she's a natural at it. She's got to teach me someday."**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Team Darkness, your going first," Chris said. "Who is creeping in the night? Team Darkness, that's who! Who is ready to scare you? Team Darkness is, that's who! Team Darkness is ready to pop out of the night to scare you when you least expect it! You never know when Team Darkness is going to pop out, so you better watch out, because Team Darkness is the best, we will win anything! Go, Team Darkness!" the team cheered. Chris smiled. Okay, Team Starlight Shimmer, it's your turn," Chris said. "Starlight Shimmer, Starlight Shimmer! No matter what happens, we can do anything! Starlight Shimmer, Starlight Shimmer, we are the best, we can be put to the test! Gooooooooooooooooooooooo Team Starlight Shimmer!" Team Starlight Shimmer cheered. "Hm, not too bad, but, too short," Chris said. "Team Darkness wins!" Chris announced.

"YEAH!" Team Darkness cheered. "Aw," Team Sunlight Shimmer groaned. "Team Sunlight Shimmer, I'll see you at elimination," Chris said.

* * *

**Bonfire Ceremony (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

"Okay, Team Starlight Shimmer, time for you to vote. Say in the confessionals on who you want to vote for," Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

**Austin: "I vote for Frank, he didn't give any ideas for our cheer, so that's why my vote is for him."**

**Static**

**Liam: "I don't know who to vote for, but, if I had to choose, I would vote for Abbey, she doesn't know that she doesn't belong on this show."**

**Static**

**Jenna: "Frank get's my vote."**

**Static**

**Briar: "Frank."**

**Static**

**Alexis: "Frank."**

**Static**

**Allison: "Frank gets my vote."**

**Static**

**Brittany: "I'm voting for Frank."**

**Static**

**Carson: "Liam should go, he's such a klutz!"**

**Static**

**Toby: "Frank has got to go!"**

**Static**

**Abbey: "I'm voting for Liam, he should know not to mess with me."**

**Static**

**David: "Liam."**

**Static**

**Stephanie: "Austin is so annoying, he get's my vote."**

**Frank: "I would vote for Liam."**

**Kennedy: "Oh, all of the campers are so nice, but, as we were about to cast our votes, Briar came up to me and told me to vote for Frank, so, my vote is for Frank."**

**Static**

**Micah: "Frank needs to go."**

**Static**

**End Elimination Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

* * *

Chris smiled, and he was holding a plate of 14 marshmallows. "Here, I have 14 marshmallows. One of you will be going home. If you are eliminated; you will never return. EVER." He paused. "The following people are safe: Alexis, Briar, Kennedy, Jenna, Allison, Brittany, Carson, Toby, David, Micah and Stephanie, you all had no votes against you," Chris said, tossing the marshmallows to the 10 people who were safe. "Austin, you only had one vote, you were voted by Stephanie, but, your safe," Chris said, tossing the marshmallow to the cowboy.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Austin: "Stephanie, you are going to pay for this."**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Abbey, you only had one vote against you, but, your safe," Chris said, tossing the second to last marshmallow.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Abbey: Why would Liam vote for me? Yes, I listened to Liam's elimination confessional, and I will get him back, no matter what I do!"**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

There was only one marshmallow left on the plate. "Liam, Frank, one of you got nine votes. The other got four votes," Chris said. He then held up the marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Liam biting his nails)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Frank looking confident of himself)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Liam. You're safe my man," Chris said, tossing the final marshmallow to the klutz.

"Yes! Thanks Chris!" Liam exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Liam: "I was so afraid that I would be eliminated, but, I was wrong."**

**Static**

**End Confessional.**

* * *

"What?! You voted me off! Oh my frinkin' GOD! Are you funkin' #!&$& #$! You are all #!&$&#$!" Frank swore. Fuming mad, he packed his bags, and left the competition.

"Well, Frank, AKA: The Cool Guy, is out of the competition. What will happen in the next challenge? Find out on a new episode of Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced, as the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Frank: "Well, I had fun, however, I wished that I would have stayed longer in this competition. They will all pay. Really. They will all pay."**

* * *

**Eliminated: 30th: Frank (The Cool Guy; Team Starlight Shimmer)**

* * *

**Well, Frank (An OC that I created) is gone. Good Riddance. Also, being the Cool Guy, he's also a rich and wealthy boy. At least he's gone. See you in the next chapter! Read and Review, it will help me update faster. Also, PM me if you liked this chapter. The next Chapter will be up soon.**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: The twenty-nine remaining campers compete in a diving challenge. Each member of their team will dive in to unlock the door to their new cabins. One team will win. The other team will lose. A shocking elimination leaves one team in shock.**

**That's all I'm going to say. Hope to see you in the next update. **


	3. Diving for The Key

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! **

**~EmmaIceHeart~**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Awesome; I welcomed the thirty competitors who would be competing in the show. I then divided them into two teams: Team Darkness and Team Starlight Shimmer. Their first challenge was to come up with a team cheer. Team Darkness won, and Team Starlight Shimmer went to elimination,and they sent home the annoying cool and rich guy, Frank, who swore at his team. HARSH. Now, twenty-nine campers remain. Which team will win? Which team will lose? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Awesome!"

* * *

**Theme Song Plays**

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing. Frank is ignoring them, he is on his cellphone.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kellin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

Allison and Micah are playing on their guitars.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Violetta is dancing with Kalin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

Frank is still on his cellphone.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

The campers bump into him as they are dancing.  
(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

Chapter Two: Diving for the Key

Gordon places his voice box on.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Gordon (using his voice box again): "I tricked my teammates. They never suspect a thing.**

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Campers! Time for today's challenge!" Chris announced. The campers met Chris at the cliff, dressed in their swimwear. "As you know, your cabins are locked. Only one key down in that pool will unlock it. The first team to find that key and unlock their cabin will win today's challenge." Chris said, explaining the challenge. "Ready? Set? GO!" he shouted.

* * *

Each member of their teams dove into the water. Tobias was angry. Ashlynn noticed this, and went to comfort him. "Tobias? Is something the matter?" she asked. Tobias looked up at the graceful dancer. "Oh... My childhood friend, Dianne, was killed in a car accident. However, the family didn't want to do the funeral while I was away at camp, they've decided to do the funeral two weeks after the dance recital," Tobias said, a tear coming down his face. (Ashlynn had gotten permission from her dance teacher and Tobias's parents if he could do a ballet duet together to close off the recital. Ashlynn looked sad. "Aww, I'm so sorry, Tobias. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ashlynn asked the punk. "If you would dive in the water with me to find the key, then, that would make me happy," Tobias said. Ashlynn smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ashlynn: "Before tonight's elimination, I should suggest to Chris that we stand for a moment of silence to remember Dianne, Tobias's childhood friend. I just hope that it will work."**

**Static**

**Tobias: "This is why I am in a bad mood, I lost my childhood friend in a car accident."**

******Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Caterina had come up, dripping wet. "The key I found is not the right one," she said, sighing. Antonio immediately dived in. He came up with a key and ran to the dark cabin, which would be theirs. He inserted the key into the lock. Nothing. He sighed, and went back to his team. "Nope, nothing," the Italian boy said, using an Italian Accent.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Antonio: "What was Chris thinking of having us dive for a stupid key? There are millions of keys down in that water, which one could be the right one?"**

******Static**

**Gordon: "It's a good thing my voice box is waterproof," Gordon says, using his voice box.**

******Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Team Starlight Shimmer had no luck finding the key to unlock their new cabin, which was made with gold.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Briar: "This is so hard!"**

******Static**

**Carson: "I just hope one of us finds the right key soon."**

******Static**

**Alexis: "I really don't want our team to go to elimination again."**

******Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Tobias asked his team if he and Ashlynn could dive in together. When the team didn't respond, Ashlynn explained that she would tell them later, and the team allowed it.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ruby: "Tobias seems sad. I wonder why."**

******Static**

**Violetta: "Tobias seems pretty upset about something, but, I don't know why."**

******Static**

**Lucas: "I need to know what is making Tobias so upset, but, like the others, I have to wait, so I will."**

******Static**

******End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Stephanie! Why did you vote for me yesterday?" Austin said, fuming mad. "I did it because you were flirting with the vampire girl, Cleo, who is on the other team. You're not supposed to do that!" Stephanie said.

"Well, you will get it to you. I just know it. I will convince the team to vote for you." With that, Austin left.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Stephanie: "Oh dear! I really hope that I won't go home tonight!"**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Tobias and Ashlynn dived in, and came up with a key. The two ran to their cabin and put the key in the lock, and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Their cabin remained locked.

"Goodness! We really need to find that key," Ashlynn said.

Austin had found a key in the water, and ran to the cabin, and placed the key into the lock and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Key unlocked the cabin.

"NO!" Austin screamed. He wanted his team to lose so that they could vote Stephanie off. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"TEAM STARLIGHT SHIMMER WIN!" Chris announced. The team ran over to Austin. "Austin! You won the challenge for us!" Kennedy exclaimed. "Aw, man!" Team Darkness groaned. They had to go to elimination.

* * *

**Elimination Confessional (Team Darkness)**

**Cleo: "My vote is for Lucas. Sorry, but, he seems to be a threat to our team if he stays."**

**Static**

**Amanda: "My vote is for Cleo, I mean, she's a vampire! She doesn't deserve to stay!"**

**Static**

**Caterina: "Lucas needs to go."**

**Static**

**Raven: "Um, I would vote for Lucas."**

**Static**

**Ruby: "Lucas"**

**Static**

**Ashlynn: "Lucas needs to go."**

**Static**

**Violetta: "I'm voting for Cleo, because Amanda told me to vote for her."**

**Static**

**Alexander: "Lucas."**

**Static**

**Lucas: "I'm voting for Cleo!"**

**Static**

**Kellin: "My smart mind tells me to vote for Lucas, so my vote is for him."**

**Static**

**Kyle: "Lucas has got to go!"**

**Static**

**Kalin: "I vote for Cleo, she's really rude to me."**

**Static**

**Gordon: "I vote for Lucas," he said, using his voice box.**

**Static**

**Tobias: "Hm, they all seem like a bright bunch, but, I'm afraid that Lucas should go."**

**Static**

**Antonio: "Cleo."**

**Static**

**End Elimination Confessional (Team Darkness)**

* * *

Chris smiled. "I have fourteen marshmallows here on this plate. Whoever is eliminated will not return to the competition. EVER! Now, the following people are safe: Amanda, Caterina, Raven, Ruby, Ashlynn, Violetta, Alexander, Kellin, Kyle, Kalin, Gordon, Tobias and Antonio," Chris said, tossing the 13 marshmallows to the thirteen safe players.

"Cleo, you're on the chopping block because you're a vampire. People don't like vampires, and you are mean to all of the boys except your boyfriend," Chris said. Cleo gulped. "Lucas, you're on the chopping block for talking so much about the party you will have. The last person safe is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Lucas looking really nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Cleo looking scared)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Cleo! You're safe for another day!" Chris announced, tossing the final marshmallow to the vampire girl.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Alexander: "I would be really upset if Cleo went home."**

**Static**

**Cleo: "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! So long, party boy!"**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Why me?" Lucas asked confused. "You kept talking about your party instead of concentrating on the challenge," Raven said. "Okay, but, at least I didn't go home first," Lucas said. He packed his stuff and left the island.

"Tune in next time for a brand new episode of Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced, as the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Lucas: "Well, even though my time was short, I still had a great time. Good luck to the rest of the team, and may the odds of winning be in your favor. Oh, whoever wins, contact me or the party girl, Stephanie, and we'll plan an amazing party for you. Peace out!"**

* * *

**Yes, Lucas was eliminated. He is another one of my OC's. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas.**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: Jasmine makes a cameo appearance, and explains to the remaining twenty-seven contestants that they had to find a member of season seven's final two. Team Darkness get stuck with Jason, while Team Starlight Shimmer gets stuck with Elizabeth. They race through the forest, to try and find Jason and Elizabeth. One team gets a big shock at elimination.**

* * *

**See you in the next update.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	4. Season 7's Final Two in Hide and Seek

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! **

**~EmmaIceHeart~**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Awesome; I had the two teams dive for a key that would unlock their cabin. Austin won the challenge for Team Starlight Shimmer, and Team Darkness attended their first elimination ceremony of the season. In the end, it was down to The Female Vampire Manipulator, Cleo, and The Party Boy, Lucas. Cleo was the last one safe, and Lucas went home. Now, what will happen next? Which team will win? Which team will lose? Find out on Total Drama AWESOME!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Update: Added some funny parts to the theme song.**

**Theme Song Plays **

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing. Frank is ignoring them, he is on his cellphone.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kellin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

Allison and Micah are playing on their guitars.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Violetta is dancing with Kalin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

Frank is still on his cellphone.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

The campers bump into him as they are dancing.

(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

Chapter Three: Season 7's final two in Hide and Seek

Chris woke up the campers. "It's time for today's challenge campers, so, wake up!" Chris shouted.

Ruby fell off her bed.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ruby: "AHHH! CHRIS IS SO ANNOYING! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"**

**Static**

**Ashlynn (yawns): "It's only 6:30 in the morning. I don't wake up until 9:00 AM."**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris was standing outside the cabins, with a really tall girl. "Everyone, this is Jasmine. She's going to explain today's challenge," Chris said. Jasmine smiled at the campers. "Hello, I'm Jasmine, and I competed on season six of Total Drama. Today, you are going to have to find a member of season seven's final two. They are hiding somewhere in the forest. Now, Team Darkness, you need to find Jason, and Team Starlight Shimmer, you get left with Elizabeth," Jasmine said. "But, how are we going to know who is who?" Ashlynn asked. "You'll find out when you find them," Jasmine said. "Thank you, Jasmine, for explaining today's challenge. You may go," Chris said. Jasmine got on the boat that she came on and left the island. "Both teams will receive a map on where to find the person they have to look for," Chris said, handing the maps to the two teams. " The first team to cross the finish line with the person they were assigned to find will win today's challenge. Ready, set, GO!" Chris announced, using the air horn to start the challenge. The campers ran off into the forest.

* * *

With Jason...

"Hm. Chris told me I needed to be found by a team named Team Darkness," he said to himself.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jason: "It's great to be back on the show, well only for this episode, but, Chris told me that when there are 8 campers left, and they are in the merge, Elizabeth and I would have to explain the challenge, pick who wins immunity, and pick who will be eliminated! I hope that moment comes soon."**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

With Elizabeth...

"Hm, okay, I'm supposed to be found by a team named Starlight Shimmer," she said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Elizabeth: "Thanks for letting Jason and I cameo on the eighth season Chris! I can't wait to come back at the merge to help explain the challenge and choose who will win and who will go home."**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

With Team Darkness...

"The map says we need to go down the path on the left, and we continue walking that way until we see Jason," Raven said, in a calm voice. Ruby rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ruby: "If we lose this challenge, Raven will be going home."**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

With Team Starlight Shimmer...

"Hm, the map says we need to go down the path on the right, and continue walking that way until we see Elizabeth," Brittany said in a calm voice to her team. The team nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Allison: "I trust Brittany. She seems to know what we are doing."**

**Static**

**Jenna: "Wow! We're going to be meeting the runner up of Total Drama All Stars VS. Newbies! I'm going to ask her how she knows the winner."**

**Static**

**Briar: "It's going to be awesome to meet the runner up. I'm jealous. I wish we had gotten stuck with Jason."**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

With Team Darkness...

A royal blue blur swung through the trees, which made the team jump. "Whoa! What was that?" Caterina asked. "It must be Jason, the boy we were told to find," Tobias said. "What are we waiting for? Let's follow him!" Antonio exclaimed. The team followed Antonio into the forest. Finally, the boy jumped down, as Team Darkness finally caught up to him. "You must be Jason, right?" Ruby asked. The boy grinned. "Yup, that's right. We should get to Chris, you guys have a challenge to win. The team followed him, as they raced out of the forest.

* * *

With Team Starlight Shimmer...

A violet coloured blur swung through the trees, and Team Starlight Shimmer chased after it. "Golly, that gal can swing fast," Abbey said. Austin nodded, and when Abbey turned to look at him, a blush came up on his face.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Austin: "Abbey had told me that I should stay away from Cleo if I don't want to get hurt by Alexander, and by, golly, she's right!"**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

The girl stopped and turned to Team Starlight Shimmer. "Are you Elizabeth?" Alexis asked. The girl smiled. She wore a violet-coloured jumpsuit, had brown eyes, and purple glasses on. Her brown hair had blonde highlights in her hair, as her hair was tied up into a ponytail. "Yup, that's me! We should get to Chris," the girl said. The team raced back through the forest, and were about to reach the finish line when...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Team Darkness raced out of the forest first, with a dark-skinned boy, who had black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a royal blue jumpsuit. However, Team Starlight Shimmer past the team and raced across the finish line. "Team Starlight Shimmer win!" Chris announced. "YEAH!" Team Starlight Shimmer cheered. "Great! We've lost our second challenge in a row!" Ruby grumbled.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Team Darkness, you do not have to vote tonight. Why? Our final two from season seven will choose who will be going home," Chris said, to a shocked Team Darkness.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Amanda: "Darn it! I wasn't expecting that!"**

**Static**

**Raven: "Please don't pick me!"**

**Static**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Elizabeth and Jason turned to each other and whispered something to each other. "Amanda's the sneaky and cunning girl, she should go home," Elizabeth whispered. Jason shook his head. "That Antonio guy reminds me of Alejandro," The two were debating on whether to eliminate Amanda or Antonio. "So, we know who we are eliminating?" Jason whispered. Elizabeth nodded, and the two turned away from each other. "We've decided. The person going home today is..." Elizabeth began, going into the long pause.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(shows the entire Team Darkness looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Amanda," Jason finished. Amanda was in shock. "Are you kidding me?! I should stay longer!" Amanda shouted. In anger, she packed her stuff and left on the boat of losers. "The rest of you are all safe, for now," Chris said. The winning team came over. "The principal of our school didn't need the money, so, we'll be throwing a party for both teams, if that's okay with you, Chris?" Jason asked. Chris nodded. "Oh yeah! It's party time!" the party girl Stephanie exclaimed. The party began, and there was dancing. This was the perfect opportunity for Jenna to ask Elizabeth the question. "Hey, Elizabeth?" Jenna asked. Elizabeth turned and smiled at the girl. "Hey, um, Jenna?" Elizabeth asked, and Jenna nodded. "I just want to know how you know the winner?" Jenna asked. Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, we go to the same school. We met in a grade 9 drama class, and sometimes, I worked together with him for when we had assignments to do," Elizabeth explained. Jenna nodded. "Thanks for telling me," Jenna said, and she left. "Wow! The sneaky and cunning girl Amanda is finally gone! Who will be the next to go home? Find out on Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Sorry to the creator of Amanda, I just felt like it was her time to go. But, hey, at least she didn't get eliminated first.**

**Preview of the next episode: The twenty-six remaining campers are required to do a modern day version of two favorite fairy tales, Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, and Cinderella. One will head to elimination, where they will be sending another teammate home.**

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Amanda: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I should have stayed longer! I shouldn't be going home!" Amanda shrugs. "Well, at least I didn't go home first. That's the good thing. Personally, I think I want Caterina to win. She's pretty nice."**

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter Three! See you in the next update.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Jason. **


	5. Fairy Tales

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! **

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Alexis & Carson.**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Briar4: "Well, I'm glad that you like the story, but, the OC's I used in Total Drama All Stars VS Newbies are based on myself and my friends. *shrugs* I just don't know why, but I just enjoy writing stories about myself and my friends. I really hope you understand. Plus, there will be no singing, it is not a musical they are doing."**

**Curcle: "I really don't like how you used a bad word about Total Drama All Stars VS. Newbies. Would you like it if I did it to you? Hm, no, I guess not. The OC's in Total Drama All Stars VS. Newbies are based on myself and my friends."**

**jimmy: "Calm down, here's another chapter for you."**

**timmitron: "Okay, goodness, lots of readers are getting angry at the time I take."**

**the BEST: "Thanks for the review. Yes, at least she didn't go home first."**

**The Silent Writter001: "I like Raven. She is pretty strong in the challenges. Also, check your inbox, I have submitted a character for you to use in Total Drama House, & it's a male, like you wanted."**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Awesome; I had the two teams race through the forest to find a member of Season 7's final two. Team Darkness got stuck with Jason, while Team Starlight Shimmer got stuck with Elizabeth. Team Starlight Shimmer won, and Team Darkness went to elimination, where the final two from season seven chose who went home... and they chose Amanda. Now, 26 campers remain. Which team will win? Which team will lose? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Theme Song Plays **

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing. Frank is ignoring them, he is on his cellphone.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kellin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

Allison and Micah are playing on their guitars.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Violetta is dancing with Kalin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

Frank is still on his cellphone.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

The campers bump into him as they are dancing.

(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

Chapter Four: Fairy Tales

"Campers, today's challenge is to do a recantation of two fairy tales: Cinderella and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Team Starlight Shimmer, you get to pick first," Chris said, holding out the hat, which had the names of the two plays in. "Yes!" Alexis cheered, "We got Cinderella!" Chris smiled. "That means, Team Darkness, you have Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. You have eight hours to choose the roles, practice the scripts, and get into costume. After the performance, they will be judged by me, Dakota, and Ella. Dakota and Ella!" Chris called. Two girls came out. One had blonde hair, and orange sunglasses, while also wearing a pink shirt, pink pants, and a cute necklace. The other girl had short black hair, a pink dress, pink gloves and pink shoes. "Hello, I'm Dakota!" the blonde girl says. "I'm Ella, nice to meet you," Ella sang.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ella: "I love being back here!" the fairy tale princess sang.**

**Static**

**Brittany: "Is it just me, or does Ella look like Snow White?"**

**Static**

**End Confessional.**

* * *

"Your eight hours start... NOW!" Chris announced, using the blow horn. The campers ran off to assign roles.

* * *

Eight hours later...

"Okay, campers, time to perform!" Chris announced. Team Starlight Shimmer went first, and their performance was good. "Hm, okay, I'm going to give it a 9," Chris said, holding up a white sign with the number 9 on it. Dakota was next. "I really liked the way you portrayed the characters. Alexis, you made a wonderful Cinderella, and Briar, you did an amazing job as the fairy godmother, so, I'm going to give you a 10," Dakota said, holding up a sign, with the number 10 on it. Finally, it was Ella's turn. "You memorized the play really well, however, I'm going to give it a 9," Ella said, holding up a sign with the number 9 on it. "Team Starlight Shimmer, that leaves you with a grand total of 28 points," Chris said.

* * *

**Team Starlight Shimmer Cast List**

**Alexis as Cinderella, Briar as Fairy Godmother, Kennedy as Prince's Servant #1, Jenna as Stepmother Gerda, Stephanie as Stepsister Fiona, Brittany as Stepsister Katie, Liam as Prince's Servant #2, Carson as The Prince, Toby as The King, Austin as The Duke, Abbey as The Duchess, David as The Narrator, Allison: She provided the costumes, and make-up and hair for the cast, Micah was the prompter, he gave the lines to the people who couldn't remember what they had to say.**

* * *

"Team Darkness! If you want to win this challenge, then you have to beat Team Starlight Shimmer's score of 28 points." Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Raven: "Oh my gosh, I am so nervous."**

***static***

**End Confessional.**

* * *

Team Darkness performed their play. Ella already knew what score she was going to give to Team Darkness; Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs is her favorite play. The play finished. "That was awesome! 10 points from me!" Chris said, holding up a sign with the number 10 on it. "!0 points from me," Dakota said, holding up, yet another sign, with the number 10 on it. "I loved it!" Ella sang, holding up her sign, which also, had the number 10 on it. "With a grand total of 30 points, Team Darkness wins!" Chris announced. Team Darkness cheered loudly.

* * *

**Team Darkness Cast List**

**Snow White: Cateria, Prince: Antonio, King: Kyle, Huntsman: Alexander, Evil Queen: Cleo, Seven Dwarfs: Raven, Ruby, Violetta, Kellin, Gordon (he is Dopey), Kalin, Tobias, Ashlynn: She did the costumes, and make-up, and being the Narrator, and there was no need for a prompter, so, that's why.**

**Note: Tobias was the only choice left for the role of Grumpy. He does look grumpy, well, sometimes, just pointing it out to his creator. However, this is the only time Tobias is acting. He does not sing when the Talent show challenge comes up.**

* * *

"Tonight's elimination is a double elimination!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Elimination Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

**Alexis: "Um, I don't know, but, Liam should go. He's so clumsy!"**

***static***

**Briar: "Alexis and Carson need to go."**

***static***

**(Votes are tallied up)**

**End Elimination Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

* * *

"I have 13 marshmallows here on this plate. The following people are safe: Briar, Kennedy, Jenna, Allison, Brittany, Toby, David, Austin, Abbey, Micah and Stephanie, you all had no votes against you," Chris said, tossing the marshmallows to the 12 safe players. "Tonight, two of you will be going home," Chris said, looking at Liam, Alexis and Carson. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Liam looking nervous)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Shows Alexis and Carson looking shocked)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Liam, you're safe!" Chris announced. Both Alexis and Carson burst into tears. Then, they packed their stuff, and left the island.

* * *

"Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced, as the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Alexis: "Aw, I'm really upset that I had to go. But, no worries, I'll be fine. I have Carson with me."**

**Carson: "It's a shame I won't be able to stay longer on the show. However, I'm okay. At least I wasn't the first to go home."**

* * *

**Sorry to TreeHuger and AlexPtv2 for Carson and Alexis's eliminations. **

**Next chapter: I have decided to do an aftermath special. This will be done after every five eliminations. Tiffany (an OC of mine,) and Cheryl Spencer, who was created by an Anonymous person, will be co-hosting. Send in your questions for the five eliminated contestants! **


	6. Total Drama Awesome Aftermath Special 1

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! **

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Alexis & Carson.**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Acll03: "Aw, thanks for adding my story to your favorites. I'm really glad you like the story."**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**

* * *

Two girls sat in a studio. "Hello, everyone! I'm Tiffany Rose Anderson," one girl said, "and I'm Cheryl Spencer, and we are your hosts for the Total Drama Awesome Aftermath Special.

* * *

**Theme Song Plays **

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing. Frank is ignoring them, he is on his cellphone.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kellin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

Allison and Micah are playing on their guitars.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Violetta is dancing with Kalin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

Frank is still on his cellphone.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

The campers bump into him as they are dancing.

(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

**Aftermath Special #1: Tiffany and Cheryl interview the first five eliminated players: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, & the lovebirds Carson & Alexis.**

The peanut gallery of all the other contestants were in the audience, cheering for their two hosts. "Okay, this aftermath special will be done after every five eliminations," Cheryl said. "Okay, please welcome our first guest, Frank!" the crowd booed, as a boy, wearing a white suit walked up onto the stage, on his cellphone. He stopped talking so her could get his interview done. "Wow, the crowd really doesn't like you," Tiffany said. Frank rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Cheryl sighed. "Okay, we only have one question from a fan, who goes by the name of Curcle." Frank, again, rolled his eyes. "So, this question is from Curcle, who asks: "Why didn't you give ideas for the cheer to your team? How do you feel about being voted out first? How are you planning to get your revenge?" Frank sighed. "Well, to answer your question, I didn't want to be rude to my teammates, when they came up with a team cheer, so that's the answer to your first question. My answer to your second question is that I felt really angry, but, I know that it was my time to go, but, hey, I hope that I make it to the next season, and the answer to the third question, is that I will not plan a revenge of any kind, I would lose my money if I did that!" Tiffany nodded. "Thank you, Curcle, for your question. Now, Frank, please go sit in the Peanut Gallery," Cheryl said. Frank stood up, and walked to the Peanut Gallery, and sat in the first row.

* * *

"Okay, let's meet Lucas, the Party Boy!" A boy walked in, and sat down in the interview chair, and his question was asked. "This question comes in from Curcle, and he asks: "How do you feel about barely missing the biggest 20 million dollar party of all of total drama?" Lucas sighed. "Well, I've gotten over it." Lucas went over to the Peanut Gallery and sat down.

* * *

"Okay, next is Amanda!" Tiffany cheered. Amanda walked in, and her question was asked. "From Curcle: How do you feel being the first OC being voted out?" Cheryl asked. Amanda sighed. "Um, well, I was pretty upset." Tiffany cleared her throat. "From: The Best: Did you like anyone on the show? If yes, who?" Amanda paused to think about it. "Well, um, I only like bad boys, and Tobias was alright, but, I noticed that he had feelings for Ashlynn, the graceful ballerina, which I'm fine with." She then sat beside Lucas and Frank.

* * *

"Let's meet the couple Alexis and Carson!" Cheryl announced. The young couple smiled as they sat down in the interview chair. "A question from Curcle: If you could, would you go back on the show?" Carson and Alexis thought. "Well, to answer your question, we may go back onto the show, but we had fun along the way. Hey, at least we didn't go home first, right?" Carson jokes. Alexis smiles and kisses him. The two lovebirds sat in the first row, next to the other three eliminated players.

* * *

"Well, that's all we have time for today, folks," Tiffany said. "Aww," the crowd groans. "But don't worry, folks! We'll be back for the next aftermath special once five more players get eliminated," Cheryl said. "Yay!" the crowd cheered. "So, we'll see you next time on the Total Drama Awesome Aftermath Special!" the two females announced.

* * *

**That's that! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Preview of the next episode: Chris has the remaining 24 campers compete in a soccer game. Who will win? Which team will go to elimination? Alejandro and Heather cameo.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	7. Soccer Time

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! **

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Alexis, Carson & David.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I had the 26 remaining campers perform two classical plays: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Cinderella. Team Darkness's performance of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs won, and Team Starlight Shimmer went to elimination, where it was a double elimination. Carson and Alexis were eliminated from the competition. Now, which team will win today's challenge? Which team will lose? Find out, on this episode of Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Theme Song Plays **

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing. Frank is ignoring them, he is on his cellphone.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kellin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him. The camera then zooms to Lucas and Stephanie, planning out plans for a party.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

Allison and Micah are playing on their guitars.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Violetta is dancing with Kalin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

Frank is still on his cellphone.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

The campers bump into him as they are dancing.

(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

Chapter Six: Soccer Time

Alejandro and Heather walked up to Chris, upset. "Why do we have to cameo?" Alejandro asked. Chris told them that they had to explain today's challenge, which was a soccer challenge.

"Campers, today's challenge is a soccer challenge," Chris announced. Heather and Alejandro explained the challenge. "All you guys have to do is score in the opposing teams net, to score a goal, the goalie is the only one to touch the ball with their hands, the other players use their feet," Heather and Alejandro said together.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Darkness)**

**Antonio: "This will be the perfect opportunity to show off my soccer skills."**

***static***

**Caterina: "Yes! Thank you, Antonio for teaching me!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

Heather and Alejandro left. "So, soccer has eleven players on their team. Decide which nine to use. Also, two of the original cast will be helping," Chris said.

"So, we agree that Antonio, myself, Ruby, Raven, Violetta, Kellin, Kalin, Cleo and Alexander will be our team?" Caterina whispered to Team Darkness. The team nodded.

Team Starlight Shimmer had chosen their nine players: Stephanie, Abbey, Micah, Allison, Briar, Austin, Kennedy, David and Brittany.

Chris tossed eight black jerseys and one purple jersey to the nine selected players of Team Darkness, and nine yellow jerseys and one gold jersey to the nine selected players of Team Starlight Shimmer. "Decide who will take which position of Midfielders , Strikers, Defense, & Goalkeeper. 4 Defense, 2 Strikers, 4 Midfielders and 1 Goalkeeper," Chris said.

Team Darkness had decided. Their Goalkeeper would be Kellin. Their defense would be Violetta, Raven, Kalin and Ruby. Caterina and Antonio would be Strikers. Which meant that Cleo and Alexander would be Midfielders.

Team Starlight Shimmer selected their positions. David would be Goalkeeper. Micah, Allison, Stephanie and Briar would be on Defense. Austin and Abbey would be the two Strikers. Which meant that Brittany and Kennedy would be the Midfielders.

Chris MaClean would be the announcer, and Chef would be the referee. The two teams met on the soccer field. "Okay, let us meet the two players who would be temporary members of your team, and the third and fourth Midfielders. For Team Darkness, the final two form Season Seven, Jason and Elizabeth. Team Darkness cheered, as the two members of Season 7's final two joined the team.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

**Briar: "No fair! They've got the final two from Season 7!"**

***static***

**Kennedy: "What is Briar complaining about? I'm sure that we'll get good players."**

***static***

**Stephanie: "I really can't wait to find out who we get!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Team Starlight Shimmer, the two players you're getting are...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zoey, the girl to make it to the final two in Season Five Part One, and Sky, the girl to make it to the final two in Season Five Part Two!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

**Briar: "I guess we have two great females, who are athletic."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, teams, you are going to discuss your gameplay, and the game will begin after that," Chris said.

* * *

With Team Darkness

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Kick the ball hard, and kick it harder," Antonio said. "I guess we have no choice," Elizabeth said. Jason sighed. "Well, we should go with Antonio's plan," he said. Raven nodded. "Sure, I guess that will do."

* * *

**Confessional (Team Darkness)**

**Antonio: "I'm sure that our gameplay will work, I mean, Caterina and I are Italians."**

***static***

**Caterina: "Yay! I can't wait to use my amazing soccer skills against Team Starlight Shimmer!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, time to play some soccer!" Chris announced. "Yeah!" Both teams shouted. "Game on!" Chris shouted. Chef blew the whistle, and dropped the ball. Team Darkness got a hold of the ball. Cleo had the ball. Using her vampire speed, she passed the ball to Jason, who passed it to Elizabeth, then, she passed the ball to Caterina, who shot the ball into the net; the ball zoomed into the net. David was surprised.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Starlight Shimmer)**

**David: "What? How did the ball get pass me?"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"GOAL! 1 point for Team Darkness!" Chris announced. "YEAH!" Team Darkness, and Elizabeth and Jason cheered. The game continued. Team Starlight Shimmer were unable to score a goal when the first half ended.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Elizabeth: "I'm hoping that Team Darkness will win."**

***static***

**Jason: "This is amazing. I wonder which member of Team Starlight Shimmer will go home."**

***static***

**Zoey: "I really hope that Team Starlight Shimmer doesn't lose again."**

***static***

**Sky: "Hey, I like soccer."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

By the time Second Half started, the score was 4-2, Team Darkness. Team Starlight Shimmer's Midfielder, Brittany got the ball, and passed it to the Striker, Abbey, who shot it into the goal, and the score became 4-3. Then, Kellin kicked the ball hard, and it flew into the air, all they way to the Striker, Antonio, and it was a goal. "5-3, Team Darkness!" Chris announced. Then, the score became 6-3. Then, 7-3. Then, 8-3. Then, 9-3. Then, 10-3. Then 10-4. Then, 11-4. Then, 12-4. Then, Team Darkness scored twice, to make the score 14-4. Team Starlight Shimmer scored twice, and made the score 14-6. Team Darkness scored twice again, and made the score 16-6. Chef blew the whistle. "GAME OVER! TEAM DARKNESS WINS!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Okay, Team Starlight Shimmer, not only are you going to vote, but Team Darkness and our cameos as well," Chris said, as Heather and Alejandro came back.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Darkness)**

**Ruby: "Hm, I think I know who I want to eliminate on Team Starlight Shimmer." (laughs evilly)**

***static***

**Raven: "Hm, I don't know who to vote for."**

***static***

**End Confessional.**

* * *

"Let's do the voting, now!" Chris announced.

* * *

**First Team Starlight Shimmer**

**Second Team Darkness**

**Third Cameos **

* * *

**Elimination Confessional (First Team Starlight Shimmer)**

**Briar: " I'm gonna vote for David, he didn't save all our goals, and he was the goalkeeper, so my vote is for him."**

***static***

**Kennedy: " My vote is for David."**

***static***

**Jenna: "Hm, Kennedy didn't block the ball from the goalie, so my vote is for her. Sorry, Kennedy."**

***static***

**Allison *thinks*: "I don't know, David should go."**

***static***

**Brittany *looks disappointed*: "I let my team down, but, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to vote for David, sorry."**

***static***

**Liam: "Kennedy should go, she didn't do a great job defending the ball from getting to the goalkeeper."**

***static***

**Toby: "I'm voting for David."**

***static***

**David: "Kennedy."**

***static***

**Austin: "David should go."**

***static***

**Abbey: "David."**

***static***

**Micah: "Kennedy."**

***static***

**Stephanie: "Sorry, Kennedy."**

**End Team Starlight Shimmer's Elimination Confessional**

* * *

**Second : Team Darkness Elimination Confessional**

***Who will Team Darkness vote for? Let's find out.***

**Cleo: "So long, David."**

***static***

**Caterina: "Bye, David."**

***static***

**Raven: "David."**

***static***

**Ruby: "Bye-bye, David."**

***static***

**Ashlynn: "I really think that Brittany should go. Her team's plan didn't work. Sorry, Brittany."**

***static***

**Violetta: "Brittany."**

***static***

**Alexander: "Bye, David."**

***static***

**Kellin: "Brittany."**

***static***

**Kyle: "Brittany."**

***static***

**Kalin: "I'm voting for Brittany."**

***static***

**Gordon *he is holding up a sign that has Brittany's name on it.***

***static***

**Tobias: "So long, David."**

***static***

**Antonio: "Bye, Kennedy."**

**End Team Darkness Elimination Confessional**

* * *

**The Cameos Elimination Confessional**

**Elizabeth: "Sorry, Brittany."**

***static***

**Jason: "Bye, David."**

***static***

**Zoey: I'm really sorry, Brittany, my vote is for you."**

***static***

**Alejandro: "Bye, Brittany."**

***static***

**Heather: "Bye, Brittany."**

***static***

**Sky *sighs*: "I really don't want to do this, but, sorry David."**

***static***

**End Cameo's Elimination Confessional.**

* * *

The cameos were standing next to Team Darkness. "The following people are safe. Briar, Jenna, Allison, Liam, Toby, Austin, Abbey, Micah and Stephanie, you had no votes against you," Chris said, tossing the eleven marshmallows to the eleven safe players. There were now two marshmallows left, and three players left. "Kennedy, you only had six votes against you, but, you are still in the game," Chris said, tossing the second-to-last marshmallow to the girl.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Kennedy *breaths a sigh of relief.*: "Thank goodness that I'm not going home."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris held up the final marshmallow of the night. "Brittany, David, this is the final marshmallow, and it goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*shows Brittany looking scared*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*shows David looking really nervous*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Brittany!" Chris announced, after a very long pause. He tossed the marshmallow to the surfer girl. David stood up. "Well, it's my time to go, but, I had fun," he said to his team. "Good luck for the rest of the competition," he said, before he walked to the Team Starlight Shimmer Cabin to pack his stuff, and got on the boat of losers. Then, the six cameos had to get on the boat as well, so they could be transported to the studio, where their were rooms for the contestants who had left the game, and those who were going to come in as cameos. When the boat stopped, David was led to Room 6, as he was the sixth person voted off of Total Drama Awesome.

* * *

"24 campers remain. What brutal challenge will I have in store for them? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**David: "Ah, well. My time on Total Drama Awesome is finished." *he shrugs* "If Brittany is the next to go, I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend, if she doesn't have a boyfriend."**

* * *

**That's the chapter!**

**Preview of the next episode: The 24 remaining campers have to compete in a brutal obstacle course. Which team will head to elimination? **


	8. The Brutal Obstacle Course

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! **

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Alexis, Carson, David, Ruby.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I had the 25 remaining campers compete in a soccer challenge. Alejandro and Heather explained the challenge, and the season 7 final two joined Team Darkness, while the runner ups from part one and two of season 5 joined Team Starlight Shimmer. In the end, it was Team Darkness who took the win, with a final score of 16-6. At the elimination ceremony, I had everyone there vote. It was down to Brittany and David, and Brittany was the last one safe, and David was eliminated. Now, what will the 24 remaining campers do? Find out in this episode of Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Theme Song Plays **

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing. Frank is ignoring them, he is on his cellphone.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kellin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him. The camera then zooms to Lucas and Stephanie, making plans for a party.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

Allison and Micah are playing on their guitars.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Violetta is dancing with Kalin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

Frank is still on his cellphone.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

The campers bump into him as they are dancing.

(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Brutal Obstacle Course

"Campers, for today's challenge, you'll have to complete a brutal obstacle course!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Darkness)**

**Ruby: "Is Chris trying to kill us?"**

***static***

**Raven: "I hope that I'm able to win today's challenge."**

***static***

**End Confessional (Team Darkness)**

* * *

"To help explain today's challenge, let's welcome Gwen and Cody!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Thanks to Allc03 for suggesting these two to cameo**

* * *

A Goth girl wearing a blackish-green and blue outfit appeared. She had a greenish-blue hair, and a greenish-blue lipstick. The boy, however, had a white shirt with a strip on it, and khaki pants. "One person needs to complete the tire part of the obstacle course, but be careful, you could get hurt," Cody began. "After completing the tire part, tag your second person, and the have to run and do the high swing," Gwen continued. "Then, tag your teammate so they can run to the finish line," Cody finished. "Thank you, Gwen and Cody for explaining today's challenge," Chris said. Gwen and Cody left. The three people were chosen from Team Darkness (Ruby, Antonio and Caterina) and the three people from Team Starlight Shimmer were chosen (Liam, Briar and Kennedy). "Ready... Set... GO!" Chris announced. Briar and Antonio completed the tire jump. Caterina and Kennedy completed the high swing. Liam and Ruby completed the rest of the race to the finish line. Ruby was running fast, but, Liam was faster. He tripped on a rock. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Liam shouted, in slow motion. BLAM! Liam landed past the finish line. "I-I won? I WON!" Liam shouted with excitement. "TEAM STARLIGHT SHIMMER WIN!" Chris announced, "After losing 2 challenges in a row, Team Starlight Shimmer were able to catch up!" Ruby was very angry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Confessional (Team Darkness)**

**Ruby: "HOW COULD I HAVE LOST TO A KLUTZ LIKE LIAM?! HOW?!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Team Darkness, I'll see you at elimination," Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Team Darkness, you know what to do," Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Confessional**

**Cleo: "Ruby has got to go."**

***static***

**Caterina: "Ruby".**

***static***

**Raven: "So long, Ruby."**

***static***

**Ruby: "Raven."**

***static***

**Ashlynn: "Ruby, you cost us the challenge, so my vote is for you."**

***static***

**Violetta: "Ruby"**

***static***

**Alexander: "Ruby."**

**Kellin: "Ruby."**

***static***

**Kyle: "Ruby."**

***static***

**Kalin: "I vote for Ruby."**

***static***

**Gordon (he is holding up a sign, with Ruby's name on it)**

***static***

**Tobias: "Bye, Ruby."**

***static***

**Antonio: "Ruby"**

***static***

**End Elimination Confessional (Team Darkness)**

* * *

"The following people are safe: Cleo, Caterina, Ashlynn, Violetta, Alexander, Kellin, Kyle, Kalin, Gordon, Tobias and Antonio," Chris said, tossing the marshmallows. There was now one marshmallow left. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*shows Raven looking nervous*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*shows Ruby looking nervous as well*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Raven," Chris said, tossing the final marshmallow to her. Ruby stood up. "Well, guess it's my time to go. Bye, everyone," she said, standing up to go and pack her stuff. She left on the Boat of Losers.

* * *

**"Well, Ruby is gone. What challenge will I have in store for the remaining 23 campers? Find out, next time, on... Total... Drama... AWESOME!" Chris announced, as the camera fades to black.**

* * *

With Team Starlight Shimmer...

"Abbey!" a male voice calls out. Abbey turns and sees Austin. "Hi, Austin," she says. Austin is really nervous. "Um, would you be my girlfriend? I really like you," Austin says, a light blush coming up his face. Abbey giggles. "Sure! I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," Abbey replies. Austin smiles at her, and pulls her into a loving kiss.

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Ruby: "I'm pretty upset that I was eliminated, but, hey, at least I didn't go home first." *She shrugs.* "I had lots of fun on Total Drama Awesome, and I wish good luck to the rest of my competitors. Who do I want to win?" *she pauses, thinking about the answer.* "I would like Ashlynn to win. She's been really nice to me and that's why I want her to win."**

* * *

**And, that's the chapter. Sorry to zombiefear101 for Ruby's elimination.**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: The 23 remaining competitors compete in a talent show, where Tobias doesn't act or sing, OR dance, but, confesses his true feelings to Ashlynn, in a poem. **

***To the creator of Tobias; PM me if you like what Tobias is going to do in the talent show.***

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	9. Talent Show

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! Also, I don't owe the songs you are going to see in this episode. Also, changing Violetta's name to Victoria.**

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Alexis, Carson, David, Ruby, Abbey.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I had the 24 remaining campers compete in a brutal obstacle course. Team Starlight Shimmer won, and Team Darkness was sent to elimination, where they eliminated Ruby. Austin confessed his feelings to Abbey, and they shared a sweet kiss. Aww, how sweet. Now, 23 campers remain. Who will win today's challenge? Who will lose? Find out, on this episode of Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Theme Song Plays **

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing. Frank is ignoring them, he is on his cellphone.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kalin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him. The camera then zooms to Lucas and Stephanie, making plans for a party.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

Allison and Micah are playing on their guitars.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Victoria is dancing with Kellin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

Frank is still on his cellphone.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

The campers bump into him as they are dancing.

(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Talent Show

"Campers, Today's challenge is to compete in a talent show! To help explain the challenge to Gordon, since he's mute, here is his crush, DAWN!" Chris announced. Gordon blushed hard when he saw Dawn. "However, Liam and Kalin, pack your bags, because you will be switching teams!" Chris announced. "WHAT?!" Liam and Kalin then packed their bags, and went to their new team's cabin.

* * *

**The talents (Each team chooses 4 players to perform in the talent show)**

**Gordon will mix some beats**

**Allison will sing a song**

**Micah will sing with her**

**Austin and Abbey will sing a duet**

**Ashlynn will perform a dance recital**

**Tobias will admit his feelings to Ashlynn through a poem**

**Violetta will sing a song.**

* * *

"Campers who were chosen for the talent show, you have 8 hours to practice. The rest of you, you get a day off," Chris said. "AND, GO!" he announced.

* * *

**With Austin and Abbey...**

"I have an idea," Abbey said. You do? What is it?" Austin asks his girlfriend. "We could sing the song Timber, by Pitbull ft. Kesha." Austin nodded. "What a good idea!" he exclaimed, kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

**With Micah and Allison...**

"Micah, just breath in and out, you'll be okay," Allison said to her boyfriend, who was scared of performing in front of everyone. Micah took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

* * *

**With Tobias...**

"Ashlynn, the sweetest girl ever made and who lived on Earth. You are a shooting star, and I am the moon, who wants to be with you. I turn into a shooting star, and we fly down to Earth, dancing the night away. So, Ashlynn, my dear sweet Ashlynn, it would make me a very happy man if you would become my girlfriend. Please?" Tobias said, quietly, so that Ashlynn wouldn't hear. He wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

**With Ashlynn...**

Ashlynn turned on the radio she brought, and began doing her dance moves. She was very graceful in dancing.

* * *

**With Gordon...**

"Gordon? Do you have any talents for the talent show?" Dawn asked him. Gordon nodded, and took out a piece of paper, and wrote something on it. He showed the paper to her. "Oh, so you can mix beats like a DJ? Cool! I would like to see it," Dawn said, smiling at Gordon. Gordon nodded, and began. It was an amazing performance. "Good job!" Dawn exclaimed, kissing him.

* * *

**With Violetta...**

Violetta was practicing the song she was going to sing. Her voice was beautiful.

**Confessional**

**Violetta: "Only Chris knows that Violetta is my nickname, my real name is Victoria."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Back to Chris...**

"5...4...3...2...1...Time's up! Those who are performing, report to the stage, or you will not get a point for your team!" Chris shouted. There was some running to get onto the stage, and 8 fast blurs ran up and got behind the curtains.

* * *

**Time to start the show!**

"First up, Timber, performed by Austin and Abbey. Take it away!" Chris announced.

The song started.

Abbey: "It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)"

Austin: "The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to–what?–timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down"

Abbey: "It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)"

Austin: "Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on planes  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down"

Abbey: "It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Pitbull)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)"

Once the song ended, Team Starlight Shimmer received one point, making the score 2-0. "Okay, next is Victoria, singing Let it Go, by Demi Lovato." Chris announced.

"I thought her name was Violetta?" Antonio asked. Chris nodded. "Yeah, but she told me Violetta was a nickname, and that her real name is Victoria," he explained.

With that, Victoria came up onstage. Her black hair that was usually in it's ponytail was now in a braid, that was exactly like Elsa's from the movie, except that it was black and had purple highlights in it. Her dress was a sparkling purple, with a sparkling cape. She walked up to the microphone, and the music started playing. Victoria began to sing.

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried."

There was a slight pause, before Victoria continued singing.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[4x]_  
Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go."

The song ended, and there was a huge round of applause for Victoria, and the score was now. 2-1. Victoria smiled at her friends, before leaving the stage. "Okay, next is Micah and Allison, performing Let Me Go, by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroger."

The music starts playing.

Allison: "Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late"

Both: "I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go"

Micah: "You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late"

Both: "I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go"

Allison: "I let it go"

Micah: "and now I know"

Allison: "A brand new life"

Micah: "is down this road"

Allison: "And when it's right,"

Micah: "you always know"

Allison: "So this time"

Micah: "I won't let go"

Allison: "There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late"

Both: "I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

_(4x)_  
Won't let you go, don't let me go" This got Team Starlight Shimmer 1 more point. 3-1.

"Okay, next is Gordon, who will be mixing some beats for us." Chris said.

Gordon began mixing some beats, to the instrumental version of Turn Down For What, but, there was no singing in it. After Gordon's performance, Chris awarded him one point. "Next is Ashlynn, who will be performing a dance recital for us."

Ashlynn walked onto the stage. The scene was set in spring, and she wore a spring tutu. She began her dance, twirling gracefully and doing many pirouettes. Then, the scene changed, to summer, and her tutu became a summer tutu. Everyone gasped. Ashlynn was amazing. She didn't stop, as she was concentrating on dancing. The scene changed once again, this time, to autumn. She now wore an autumn tutu. The leaves were falling, and Ashlynn was twirling. then, as she was twirling, the scene changed to winter, and Ashlynn stopped twirling, and everyone saw that her tutu had changed one last time, into a winter tutu. She danced gracefully in the fake snow, and continued doing pirouettes and twirls, before, the scene changed, back to normal, and so did her tutu. She curtsied. Chris awarded her one more point. "The score is now 3 all. Will Tobias's performance be the deciding point?" Chris asked, as Tobias came up onto the stage. "This poem is dedicated to my sweet Ashlynn." Tobias says, in the microphone. Ashlynn blushes at this.

Then, Tobias began. "Ashlynn, the sweetest girl ever made and who lived on Earth. You are a shooting star, and I am the moon, who wants to be with you. I turn into a shooting star, and we fly down to Earth, dancing the night away. So, Ashlynn, my dear sweet Ashlynn, it would make me a very happy man if you would become my girlfriend. Please?" Tobias asked. There was a long silence. "Yes! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Tobias!" Ashlynn exclaims. Tobias takes her hand, and she jumps onto the stage. Then, Tobias pulls Ashlynn into a loving kiss.

* * *

**Confessional (Team Darkness)**

**Liam: "Wow, my first day with the team, and Tobias is confessing his love for Ashlynn!" *he shrugs.* "It's pretty sad that Abbey and Austin are together, but, maybe I could charm Raven."**

***static***

**Raven: "Wow. That was amazing! Tobias is so lucky to now have a girlfriend."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That's one more point for Team Darkness! Team Darkness wins!" Chris announced. "YEAH!" Team Darkness cheers. "Team Starlight Shimmer, see you at elimination," Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

There was now only one marshmallow left on the plate. Briar, Kennedy, Jenna, Brittany, Kalin, Toby, Austin, Micah and Stephanie all received marshmallows. "Allison... Abbey... This is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you received 7 votes. The other received 2 votes. The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*shows Abbey looking scared.*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*shows Allison looking scared.*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Allison," Chris finished. Abbey started to scream and throw stuff, when Austin planted his lips on hers to stop her. Then, they parted. "Babe, don't worry. I'll do my best to win for you," Austin said, smiling at the angry Abbey. They kissed again. After they parted, Abbey went to pack her stuff and she left the island.

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Abbey: "I was mighty surprised and shocked to find out that I was eliminated. Well, no matter. Hope my Austin can win this thing!"**


	10. Jumping from the Clift

**In memory of Robin Williams 1951-2014. You will be missed.**

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama, just the team names, and a few of my OC's. Sorry to those who didn't make it! Also, I don't owe the songs you are going to see in this episode. **

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Alexis, Carson, David, Ruby, Abbey, Austin.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Awesome, I had the 23 remaining campers choose four players from each team to represent them in the talent show. Liam and Kalin swapped teams, which was a big surprise to them. In the end, Team Darkness won, and Team Starlight Shimmer was sent to elimination, where they eliminated Abbey. Now, 22 remain. What will happen next? Find out, on Total Drama Awesome!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Theme Song Plays **

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

We see Tobias and Ashlynn slow dancing. Frank is ignoring them, he is on his cellphone.

You guys are on my mind.

Liam trips on a rock, and Abbey the cowgirl helps him up. Liam blushes.

You asked me what I wanted to be

Gordon is playing with a Rubik Cube

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

Brittany and David are surfing.

I wanna be famous.

Jenna, Briar and Kennedy are cheering for the two surfers.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Alexis and Carson are cuddling.

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Kalin is reading a book, when Ruby takes it away from him. The camera then zooms to Lucas and Stephanie, making plans for a party.

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

Raven and Kyle are playing tag.

Allison and Micah are playing on their guitars.

I'll get there one day.

Austin is smiling at Cleo, and Alexander punches him. Victoria is dancing with Kellin.

Cause, I wanna be famous!

Amanda laughs, and Caterina and Antonio are practicing their soccer skills.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

At this part, all of the campers are dancing.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

Frank is still on his cellphone.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

The campers bump into him as they are dancing.

(Whistling in tune)

Campers whistle as they are sitting around a bonfire, with Chris standing in the middle, and the title comes, as the camera moves back.

* * *

**End Theme Song**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Jumping from the Cliff

All of the remaining campers were in their swimsuits, because they had to jump off the cliff into the safe zone (Like the first challenge in season 1 episode 1 of Total Drama Island).

Everyone jumped. "Team Darkness wins!" Chris announced, and the team cheered.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Everyone but Briar and Austin received a marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Aust-" Chris began before the cowboy stood up. "I quit!" Everyone gasped. "Why?" Chris asked. "I want to be together with my sweet Abbey again, because I miss her," Austin responded. "Okay then," Chris said, tossing the last marshmallow to Briar. Austin stood up, and packed his stuff and left the island.

* * *

**"Next time on Total Drama Awesome, the 21 remaining campers are told to play some baseball! Which team will hit a home run? And which team will have to say goodbye to another teammate?"**

* * *

**Yeah, sorry to Acll03 about Austin's elimination, and sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I have been extremely busy, and yeah... that's why. So, after the next episode, the aftermath special will happen, and I'm really excited about that.**


	11. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	12. It's Out Of The Park

**The WriterGirl09271998 here. I am so sorry for the late update! I've got school now. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama.**

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Carson, Alexis, David, Ruby, Abbey, Austin, Stephanie.**

**"Last time on Total Drama Awesome, The 22 remaining campers had to jump off the cliff into the lake. Team Darkness won, and Team Starlight Shimmer went to elimination again. It was supposed to be Briar that went home, but, Austin quit, because he wanted to be with Abbey again. Now, 21 remain. Who will win today's challenge? Who will lose? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! Awesome!" Chris announces.**

* * *

**Theme song plays.**

* * *

**With Team Darkness...**

Tobias looks at Ashlynn.

**Confessional**

**Tobias: "It's only been a few days since I confessed to Ashlynn, and I really hope that the relationship will last."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Campers! Time for today's challenge!" Chris announced.

The campers reported to Chris.

"Today's challenge is baseball!" Chris exclaimed.

The game started.

"Okay, so, we need to get a home run," Liam said to his team.

"Right!" his team exclaimed.

Alexander and Cleo were able to get a single, and so did Antonio. The bases were loaded. The score was 4-3. It was the 9th inning. Caterina hit the ball...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And got a Home Run! The final score was 7-3. "Team Darkness wins!" Chris announced.

Team Darkness ran onto the field, all cheering happily, and lifting Caterina into the air, they carried her off the field as they all chanted her name. "CATERINA! CATERINA! CATERINA!"

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Wow, you guys sucked out there! Vote for who you want to go home," Chris said.

* * *

**Elimination Confessional**

**Briar: "I'm voting for Stephanie, she always struck out during the game."**

***static***

**Kennedy: "My vote's for Jenna. Sorry."**

***static***

**Jenna: "Stephanie."**

***static***

**Allison: "Stephanie."**

***static***

**Brittany: "Stephanie."**

***static***

**Kalin: "Stephanie."**

***static***

**Toby: "Jenna."**

***static***

**Micah: "Stephanie."**

***static***

**Stephanie: "Jenna."**

***static***

**End Elimination Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, the following players are safe: Briar, Kennedy, Allison, Brittany, Kalin, Toby, and Micah," Chris said, tossing the 8 marshmallows. There was one left.

"The last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jenna!" Chris exclaimed, after a long pause. He tossed the marshmallow to her. Stephanie sighed as she went to the Boat of Losers, and left the island.

* * *

"20 remain. Which team will win the next challenge? Which team will lose? Find out, on the next episode of... Total! Drama! AWESOME!" Chris exclaimed, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Elimination Reaction**

**Stephanie: "Oh well, I did my best. At least I get to see my twin brother, and my big brother Geoff again!" *squeals.***

* * *

**I hope you weren't expecting that Stephanie and Lucas were twins, and the younger siblings of Geoff. Anyway, I'm holding an- Adopt-an-OC-event! Only select the OC's that are up for adoption, not the ones who aren't. I want to clear some of my OC's out, to make room for some new ones.**

**Here are the OC's up for adoption...**

**1. Antonio (The Italian Boy)**

**2. Wendy Andersen (The Manipulative Fashonista)**

**3. Elisabetta (The Italian Girl)**

**4. Alexander (The Male Vampire Manipulator)**

**5. Cleo (The Female Vampire Manipulator)**

**6. Stephanie (The Party Girl) *Twin to Lucas and sister of Geoff***

**7. Lucas (The Party Boy) *Twin to Stephanie, and brother of Geoff***

**OC's NOT up for adoption**

**1. James (The Male Secret Evil Genius)**

**2. Tiffany (The Writer Girl)**

**3. Ashlynn (The Graceful Ballerina)**

**4. Emma (The Girl with A Magical Secret)**

**5. Mark (The Boy with A Magical Secret)**

**6. Paige Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Giselle, and sister of George and Paul***

**7. Giselle Ivy Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paige, and sister of George and Paul***

**8. Paul James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to George, and brother of Giselle and Paige***

**9. George James Young (The Famous Twin) *Twin to Paul, and brother of Giselle and Paige***

**So, tell me who you want through PM ONLY!**

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: It's the second aftermath special! Tiffany and Cheryl interview David, Ruby, Abbey, Austin and Stephanie.**

**So, send in your questions for **

**David**

**Ruby**

**Abbey**

**Austin**

**and Stephanie**

**I need at least 5 questions for the 5 of them!**


	13. Total Drama Awesome Aftermath Special 2

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama.**

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Carson, Alexis, David, Ruby, Abbey, Austin, Stephanie.**

**"In the last aftermath special, Tiffany and I interviewed Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Carson, and Alexis. This week, we'll interview David, Ruby, Abbey, Austin and Stephanie. How will it all go down?" Cheryl asked. "Find out on this episode of the Total! Drama! Aftermath Special!" Both Tiffany and Cheryl said in unison. **

**Questions from **

**Bronzonglover12**

**EJ (guest)**

**Bournelove**

**Gordon**

* * *

**Theme song plays.**

* * *

Total Drama Awesome Aftermath Special 2

Lights come on. Two spotlights come down to a couch, where two girls are sitting there. "Hello Total Drama fans! Welcome to the second Aftermath Special of Total Drama Awesome!" a girl says. "I'm Cheryl," Cheryl says, "And I'm Tiffany," Tiffany says. "And we're your hosts!" The two girls said, to the cheering crowd.

"Okay, it's time to introduce the peanut gallery! Frank, the annoying rich boy," Tiffany said.

"I heard that!" Frank shouted, to the laughs of the crowd.

"Lucas, our party boy," Cheryl says.

The party boy waves happily to the crowd.

"Amanda, the sneaky and cunning girl," Tiffany says.

Amanda waves to the crowd, a fake smile on her face.

"And finally, our two lovebirds, Alexis and Carson!" Cheryl exclaims.

Alexis and Carson smile at the crowd before kissing each other passionately.

"Before we introduce our first guest, let us welcome Frank's girlfriend, Harper Holly Higgins!" Cheryl exclaims. A girl walks into the studio. She had slightly curled dark brown hair that reached to her upper back. It is always perfect and shiny. She even wore a diamond encrusted headband. She wore a white dress that hugged her body, with long sleeves, which ended right above her knees. She wore white wedged shoes on her feet. Frank's expression became soft, and he got up off his seat in the peanut gallery.

"Hi, babe," Frank said.

Harper smiled. "Hi, Frankie-poo!"

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Harper... You know you could only call me that when we're alone, not in public, remember?" Frank muttered, his face going red with embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry, Frankie!" Harper giggled. The two then kissed each other passionately.

"Aww," the crowd, the rest of the peanut gallery, Tiffany and Cheryl said. Then, the two rich love birds went to the peanut gallery together.

* * *

"Okay, it's time to welcome our first guest! He's the male surfer, give it up for David!" Cheryl announced. David walked onto the stage, with cheers from the crowd.

"Hi David," Tiffany said.

"Hey girls, so good to be here," David said, smiling at them.

"So, we have a few questions for you. This first question comes in from Bournelove: What colour underwear are you wearing as of now?" Tiffany asked. David's face immediately went red with embarrassment. Then, he muttered: "Avril Lavigne underwear."

"So, you're celebrity crush is Avril Lavigne? Cheryl teased.

"SHHH! Don't say it out loud!" he whispered-yelled.

"Okay, okay, we won't! Sheesh, talk about a party pooper!" Tiffany sighed.

"Alright, thanks David. You can go sit with the peanut gallery now." David got up from the interview chair and went to sit in the peanut gallery.

* * *

"Alright, our next guest tried so many times to get Raven out, but, she was literally unsuccessful, give it up for Ruby!" Cheryl said, as Ruby walked in.

"Hey, Tiffany, Cheryl," Ruby said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, so let's get to the questions! You have 3," Cheryl said.

"I can live with that," Ruby said.

"Okay! First Question. This is from EJ. She asks What were your feelings when you lost to Liam? Your exact feelings... we're aware that were disbelieving, but what else?" Cheryl asks.

"Um, well, I was pretty upset when the klutz was the last one safe. Really, I was. Seriously! I should have been the last one safe, not him!" Ruby yells.

"Okay, then... Second Question! This is from Bronzonglover12. He asks: What is your opinion on Gordon's crush on Dawn, do you think it makes him seem less creepy than usual or do u think it makes him look like a wuss?" Tiffany asks.

Ruby thought for a moment. "Hmm, I'd have to say that my opinion on Gordon's crush on Dawn is okay, I mean, it's his choice on who he falls in love with. It does make him seem less creepier than usual, but, not a wuss," Ruby says.

"Okay, then. Final Question. This is from Bournelove. She asks What was your least favorite thing about this season?" Cheryl asks.

Ruby shrugs. "I honestly have to say when Liam swapped to Team Darkness. He deserves to be on Team Starlight Shimmer," Ruby says.

"Okay, thanks Ruby. Go and join the others," Tiffany says.

* * *

"Next up, we have Abbey!" Cheryl introduces.

"Howdy, Cheryl! Howdy, Tiffany," Abbey says, smiling.

"So, we've got a question from Bournelove. She asks: If you could would you ever take the chance to host a TD Season?" Tiffany asks.

"Um, you know, I think Chris deserves to host the show, but, if I must, then, I totally will take the chance, with Austin as my co-host!" Abbey says.

"Okay, thanks, Abbey!" Cheryl says.

Abbey goes to sit with the others.

* * *

"Okay, next up! He quit the show just to be with Abbey, give it up for Austin!" Tiffany cheers.

Everyone roared with approval when the cowboy walked toward the interview chair.

"So, Austin, we've got a question from Bournelove. The question is: Who was your favorite person on the season besides Abbey?" Cheryl asked.

"I've gotta say Cleo. Even though she's taken, I'm sure she still has a thing for me," Austin said.

Austin then went to the peanut gallery.

* * *

"Okay, last guest is Stephanie!" Tiffany introduced the party girl, as Stephanie walked onto the stage.

"Hi everyone! Let's get ready to party!" she cheered.

"Rock on, little sis!" Geoff called out from the crowd.

"Thanks, big bro!" Stephanie called back to Geoff.

"Anyway, we've got a question from Bournelove. She asks: Do you think you deserved to go home?" Cheryl asks.

"I really have no clue why I was sent home, but, I do think I deserved it... I mean, I did make my team lose the challenge..." Stephanie replied.

"Okay, so we've got a question from Gordon, and it's addressed to you and Lucas! He asks: Hello, how is like living with an over excitable, annoying, and mentally unstable party boy?" Tiffany asked the twins.

"Well, it's great to be living with Geoff, he's not unstable or annoying, he's amazing!" Lucas said.

"Yeah! He was the one who inspired us to start a party-throwing business!" Stephanie cheered.

"Okay, so that's all the time we have for today everyone," Tiffany said.

"So, we'll see you again after five more contestants have been eliminated," Cheryl said.

"Right here on the Total! Drama! Awesome Aftermath Special!" the two said in unison.

* * *

**That's the end of the aftermath special! Hoped you liked it.**

**Preview of the next episode: The remaining 20 campers are going to have a trivia! Which team will win?**


	14. Trivia Challenge

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama.**

**The following OC's have been adopted.**

**1. Lucas**

**2. Stephanie**

**3. Elisabetta**

**4. Wendy**

**Remember, the adopt-an OC event is still going on!**

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Carson, Alexis, David, Ruby, Abbey, Austin, Stephanie, Victoria.**

**"Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the teams played Baseball. Team Darkness won, and Team Starlight Shimmer went to elimination for their third time in a row, where they eliminated Stephanie. 20 remain. Which team will win? Which team will lose? Will Team Starlight Shimmer finally win? Find out in this episode of Total! Drama! Awesome!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Theme Song plays**

* * *

"Campers! Time for today's challenge!" Chris announced.

The campers woke up.

"Today's challenge is a Trivia challenge. If you get a question wrong, you will be dunked into the water. The last person remaining for their team will win," Chris said.

The teams got into place.

"Okay, the first question for Team Darkness: What was the name of the teams in Total Drama Island?"

"Oh, I know! The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Correct!" Chris said. A point was awarded to them.

"Okay, a question for Team Starlight Shimmer: Who was the second person eliminated in Total Drama Island?"

"It was Eva!" Briar chirped.

"Correct!" Chris said.

"Team Darkness, what was the name of the teams in Total Drama Action?" Chris asked.

"Screaming Gaffers, and Killer Grips!" Raven exclaimed.

"Correct!" Chris said.

Time skip!

"Okay, the score is 9-9. This will determine the winner of the trivia challenge. I need one person to represent their team," Chris said.

Kyle and Briar stepped forward.

"You're going down, princess," Kyle said.

"In your dreams, Kyle," Briar spat.

"Okay: What was the name of the episode when Scarlett revealed her true nature?"

"Oh, I know! It's called Scarlett Fever!" Briar exclaimed.

"That is correct! Team Starlight Shimmer wins!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Briar cheered.

"Great job, Briar!" Jenna and Allison exclaimed.

"Pff. Whatever," Brittany said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, what are you upset about? We won!" Kalin said.

"Yeah!" Both Toby and Micah fist bumped.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony (Team Darkness)**

"Wow, haven't seen you guys here since Ruby was eliminated," Chris chuckled.

"Shut up, Chris," Cleo said.

"Whoa, calm down feisty-pants," Chris said.

Alexander sped up to him. "Did you just call my girlfriend feisty-pants?" he growled.

"Whoa! Calm down dude! I was just joking!" Chris said, fear in his eyes.

Alexander dropped Chris down, and then took his seat again.

"Well, you guys have voted, and the following players are safe: Cleo, Raven, Ashlynn, Alexander, Kyle, Liam, Gordon, Tobias and Antonio," Chris said, tossing 9 marshmallows to the players whom he called.

Caterina and Victoria were in the bottom two.

"Well, Caterina and Victoria... one of you ladies is going home. One of you racked up 3 votes. The other got 6 votes. The last girl safe is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Caterina!" Chris exclaimed, tossing the final marshmallow to her.

Victoria sighed as she stood up.

"Well, so long guys. I had fun. See ya," Victoria said, as she packed her stuff and left.

* * *

"Well, 19 remain. Just 7 more eliminations, and then we have the merge! Will Team Starlight Shimmer win another challenge? Will Antonio and Caterina get together? What about Cleo and Alexander? Will they create more vampires? Find out, on the next episode of: Total! Drama! Awesome!" Chris announced, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Preview of the next episode: James is back for revenge on Chris! Will the six spies (Elizabeth, Jason, Andrew, Joshua, Johnathan and Kathy) stop him, along with the campers? **


	15. Let's save Chris and Chef!

**I don't owe anything about Total Drama.**

**The following OC's have been adopted.**

**1. Lucas**

**2. Stephanie**

**3. Elisabetta**

**4. Wendy**

**Remember, the adopt-an OC event is still going on!**

**Eliminated: Frank, Lucas, Amanda, Carson, Alexis, David, Ruby, Abbey, Austin, Stephanie, Victoria, Brittany.**

**"Last time on Total Drama Awesome, the teams competed in a trivia challenge! Team Starlight Shimmer won, and Team Darkness were sent to elimination, where Victoria was eliminated. 19 remain. What challenge will I have for the campers today? Find out on-" Chris was cut off rudely with duct tape placed over his mouth, being tied up, and placed into a bag. Then, a boy's voice was heard. "On Total! Drama! Awesome! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"**

* * *

**Theme song plays**

* * *

The 19 campers woke up.

"Hey, where is Chris and Chef?" Briar asked, as her team walked into the mess hall.

"Look, there's a note!" Ashlynn cried out.

Everyone ran over to the note. Ashlynn picked it up and began reading.

"Campers,

I have Chris and Chef. Give me the prize money or they will die!

~James McGrady"

"Who is James McGrady?" Raven asked.

"OMG! James is the one whom I competed against on Total Drama Generation!" Ashlynn exclaimed.

"What? Really?" The sign that Gordon held said.

"Yes! I think he's back for revenge. But, I think we might need some help," Ashlynn said.

"Hey, Ashlynn, did you say that you needed help?" a female voice called out.

"Follow me guys," Ashlynn cried out. Everyone ran out of the mess hall.

Six people were standing outside the mess hall: 4 boys and 2 girls. The first boy wore a royal blue jumpsuit. The first girl wore a violet coloured jumpsuit. The second boy wore a yellow jumpsuit. The third boy wore a green jumpsuit. The second girl wore a pink jumpsuit. The fourth boy wore a red jumpsuit.

"Guys, you know Elizabeth and Jason, but here's the rest of their team: Andrew, Johnathan, Joshua and Kathy," Ashlynn said.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Caterina says.

"Thanks, Elizabeth and Jason have told us about you," Kathy says.

"Okay, now, we need a plan," Ashlynn said.

"Hm, we can't just sneak in and grab Chris..." Caterina mused.

"Right, so, how will we rescue Chris and Chef?" Cleo wondered.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, a small light bulb appeared on top of Gordon's head. He took out a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled something down.

"What's he doing?" Johnathan wondered.

"Gordon is mute, so this is his way of communicating with us," Alexander said in a calm and collected voice.

"Ah, I see, it's just like Hailey, she too, cannot speak. But, she uses an IPAD to help her communicate," Elizabeth mused.

The group waited. Finally, Gordon finished writing whatever he had to say, and handed it to Elizabeth. Her eyes lit up.

"I think we might have a perfect idea!" she exclaimed.

"What? How?" everyone said, shocked.

Elizabeth showed the others the plan that Gordon drew up.

It had Team Starlight Shimmer deactivating the security system that James had, then, it had Team Darkness distract James, and then, three of the spies fight James, while the other three free Chris and Chef.

"This is perfect!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

* * *

Chris and Chef, now free, stood with the campers. "For Gordon's brilliant idea, his team wins the challenge!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Team Starlight Shimmer votes.**

* * *

"The following people are safe: Briar, Kennedy, Allison, Toby and Micah," Chris said. This left Kalin and Brittany in the bottom 2.

"Well, one of you racked up 4 votes. The other 3. This was very close, but, I'm pleased to report that the final person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kalin!" Chris announced, tossing the final marshmallow to the nerd.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!" Brittany shouted.

* * *

**Confessional: And to think Brittany was nice...**

**Briar: "Wow. Brittany is a bully?"**

***static***

**Kennedy: "No way!"**

***static***

**Jenna: "This is a shocker."**

***static***

**Allison: "A bully is no friend of mine."  
**

***static***

**Brittany: "Yup, I'm mean. Deal with it."**

***static***

**Toby: "Man, Brittany really is starting to scare me."**

***static***

**Micah: "No way! I can't believe that!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

Angry, Brittany packed her stuff and left.

* * *

**"18 remain. We've just got 6 more eliminations before we announce our merge! So, who will be the next to go home? Will Team Darkness lose more players? Find out, on Total! Drama! Awesome!" Chris announced.**

* * *

**Elimination Reactions**

***I forgot to put Victoria's elimination reaction, and Austin's elimination reaction. So, I'll put them in here.***

**Austin: "I really wanted to be with Abbey again, so that is why I quit." *he tilts his cowboy hat.* "Good luck to the rest of ya'll. I'm sure you're gonna win."**

**Victoria: "It's not like I need the $12 million."**

**Brittany: "All of you are complete idiots!"**


End file.
